Love, Sex, and Blood
by Ryuusaki Shinju
Summary: Cinta, seks, dan darah. Ketika ketiga hal tersebut menjadi satu... / "Kau tau bahwa semua yang ia katakan hanyalah seuntai kalimat penuh kebohogan." / SasuNaru / YAOI CONTENT! M FOR ADULT CONTENT! / Mind to Read and Review? :3


**Love, Sex, and Blood**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Yaoi content! Tragedy! Death Chara! Maybe OOC! Many typo(s)!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**enjoy!^^**

* * *

Bukankah mencintai itu sangat sederhana?

Kau hanya membutuhkan dirinya berada didekatmu.

.

Bukankah mencintai itu sangat indah?

Kau bisa berbagi segalanya dengan dirinya.

.

Bukankah mencintai itu sangat mudah?

Kau dapat melakukannya dimana saja dan kapan saja dengan dirinya.

.

Tapi…

Mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya? Atau lebih tepatnya, mengapa ia tidak bisa mencintaiku?

.

Dia bilang, aku terlalu sempurna untuknya.

Dia bilang, aku terlalu menyilaukan untuknya.

Dia bilang, aku terlalu baik untuk bajingan seperti dirinya.

Dia bilang, aku terlalu mencintainya.

.

Dia tidak tau, bahwa aku tanpanya layaknya seonggok cake yang berada di tempat sampah. Hanya aku yang tau bagaimana keadaan dan rasa manis yang ada didiriku. Tidak ada yang peduli pada eksistensiku.

Aku tanpa dirinya layaknya sebuah perahu tanpa awak. Terombang-ambing ditengah samudera tanpa ada arah tujuan yang pasti.

Dia tidak mengerti, bahwa aku tanpanya hanyalah seonggok jasad tak berjiwa. Eksistensiku diketahui, namun jiwaku sudah lenyap bersama rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Aku hanya menginginkan dirinya, apakah aku salah?

.

.

.

* * *

Kini kau tengah berada didepan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 013—yang kau ketahui sebagai nomor apartemen orang itu. Kedatanganmu kesana bukanlah tanpa alasan. Kau tahu betul apa alasanmu datang kesana. Kau ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Kini kau berfikir, apakah kau dapat melakukan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan? Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar? Kini kau jatuh dalam keraguan.

Kau menghela nafasmu. Berkali-kali kau meyakinkan apa yang akan kau lakukan ini benar.

Setelah kembali meyakinkan tujuanmu kesini, kini tanganmu terulur untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

Tak lama kau menunggu, kini pintu itu terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu familiar dimatamu. Sosok yang selama ini kau cintai. Berdiri dihadapanmu dengan raut terkejut melihat kehadiranmu berada dihadapannya.

Adrenalinmu terpacu. Kini rasa itu datang lagi. Sebuah keraguan kembali menghampirimu. Kini kau mulai meragukan keberhasilan tujuanmu kesini. Kau takut. Kau mencintainya, tentu.

Ingatan itu kembali berputar didalam kepalamu layaknya sebuah kaset rusak. Terus, dan terus, ingatan akan kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana kau dan dirinya berada dalam satu ranjang. Berbagi kehangatan sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Tubuh polos kalian yang penuh dengan cairan sperma—entah milik siapa, karena sudah bercampur menjadi satu—melebur menjadi satu dalam lautan kenikmatan duniawi, tanpa tau hari esok akan seperti apa.

"Engh..."

Yeah, kau masih ingat betul bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah kala kau menyentuh tiap jengal tubuh indah miliknya itu.

"Eung… Ah… Ugh…"

Dan suara desahannya yang begitu merdu dan semakin membuatmu menggila saat itu.

"Ugh… AH! AH!"

Kau ingat betul bagaimana aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan itu. Aroma citrus yang bagai narkoba menggodamu untuk terus menghirupnya.

"AH! AH! AH!"

Kau tentu ingat bagaimana ekspresi kenikmatan miliknya saat kau berhasil menemukan titik terdalam miliknya dan terus saja kau hantam dengan tepat sasaran.

"Ah! Ouch! Eungh…. Ah! Ah! F-fash-fashter…"

Yeah, ia meminta lebih. Dan kau memberikannya.

"Ugh… Ah! Ah! Ah! I-i'm c-com-ming~ AAAAKKKHHH!"

Tanpa persiapan, dia memuntahkan spermanya dan mengenai perut berotot milikmu. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh, kaupun sangai menyukai cairan kental miliknya itu.

Segera kau percepat hantamanmu dan terus saja mengocok miliknya. Ia kembali mendesah dan terhanyut dalam kenikmatan.

"Eungh….. Sukkeehh~"

Kini kau mendengarnya mendesahkan namamu. Tanpa sadar kau semakin cepat melakukan gerakan in-outmu dan semakin membuatnya mendesah tak terkendali. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang mendengarnya—jika ada. Yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini hanyalah bagaimana membuat dirimu dan dirinya mencapai puncak surga duniawi itu.

Dengan beberapa kali hentakan, kini kau menyemburkan semua cairan putih kental itu—memenuhi lubang anus miliknya. Kini kau terkulai lemas disampingnya. Puluhan kissmark terlukis indah dikulit eksotisnya itu. Kau fikir, kini ia milikmu. Seutuhnya.

.

Kau ragu.

Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Kau begitu mencintainya.

Tapi…

Kau kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang ada,

IA BUKAN MILIKMU LAGI.

Kau tahu harga mati itu.

Ia kini membuangmu, pergi meninggalkanmu hanya karena orang lain yang tidak lebih baik dari dirimu. Ia tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Eksistensimu diabaikan olehnya.

Semua hanya karena orang itu.

Orang yang selama ini kau hormati, kau kagumi. Orang yang selama ini kau panggil dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

Itachi Uchiha.

Yeah, orang itu degan lancangnya merebut kekasihmu itu.

Kau tentu ingat, hari dimana saat manik-manik ravenmu melihat kedua eksistensi yang kau sebut sebagai 'kakak' dan dirinya tengah berada dalam satu ranjang dengan pakaian yang berserakan disekitarnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, otak jeniusmu dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

Dia mengkhianatimu.

Kau marah, tentu. Hanya orang yang terlalu baik yang akan memaafkannya. Dan kau bukan termasuk dalam kategori tersebut.

Semenjak hari itu, kaupun menghilang. Tak kau biarkan satupun orang mengetahui kemana perginya dirimu. Tidak ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, juga dirinya. Kau butuh menenangkan diri, atau mungkin, kau memerlukan rencana untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.

Dan pada akhirnya kau sampai disini. Tepat berada dihadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis kau berikan untuknya. Dia membalas senyumanmu. Tapi ada yang aneh disana. Kau melihatnya, melihat bekas berwarna ungu kemerahan berada di lehernya. Tanda itu cukup memberitahukan semuanya.

Ia sudah melupakanmu.

Kini tekadmu sudah bulat. Tak ada keraguan lagi yang tergambar jelas dimatamu.

Kau akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.

"Sa-sasuke? Itukah dirimu?" panggilnya dengan mata berbinar. Terlihat manis dimatamu. Namun sayang, dirimu yang dulu sudah mati. Kau tetap bergeming, bersama dengan seulas senyum yang tadi kau berikan kepadanya.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" Ia melafalkan namamu layaknya sebuah mantra. Tangan sewarna tan miliknya kini terulur untuk meraih wajahmu. Dielusnya pipi pucatmu. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia mendekapmu erat. Seolah tak mau kehilangan. Mungkin, jika ini adalah kau yang dulu, kau akan membalas pelukan itu. Dan mungkin kau akan tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya disela pelukan kalian. Kau tersenyum, tentu saja. Kau tak mungkin mengacuhkannya seperti kau mengacuhkan orang lain. Setidaknya, mungkin kali ini.

Kau melepaskan pelukannya. Kau kecup kedua kelopak matanya, dan terakhir kau cium lembut bibir cherry miliknya. Kau rasakan ia mulai membalas ciumanmu. Mendapat respon positif, segera kau perdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini berubah menjadi ciuman menggairahkan. Kau dan dirinya menginginkan lebih. Terutama dirimu.

Kau gendong ia ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan ciuman kalian. Kau bawa dirinya menuju kamarnya, tak lupa menutup pintu depan terlebih dahulu. Tentu aksimu tak ingin diketahui orang lain, bukan?

Kalian kini sudah sampai dikamarnya. Kamar dengan wallpaper rubah berwarna oranye. Kerlihat kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi itulah dirinya.

Kau lihat dirinya yang berada dibawahmu. Wajahnya begitu merah dan matanya yang hampir tertutup kabut nafsu. Bukankah itu terlihat menggoda? Dulu mungkin jawabannya iya, namun sekarang

Tidak.

Kau tau bahwa ia adalah pengkhianat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Kau terhenyak akan ucapannya. Kau tau bahwa semua yang ia katakan hanyalah seuntai kalimat penuh kebohogan. Jika kau yang dulu, mungkin akan membalasnya.

Namun sekali lagi, kau bukanlah dirimu yang dulu. Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu sudah mati. Yang ada adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang akan membuat Naruto Namikaze menjadi miliknya seperti dulu.

Yeah, milikmu.

Kau merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celanamu. Sebuah benda yang sedari tadi kau perisapkan untuknya. Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari metal yang sangat tajam berbentuk setangkai bunga mawar yang indah nan mempesona kini telah berada di tanganmu. Dari pinggairan metal itu, kau dapat melihat pantulan wajah bak malaikat itu. Kau harus segera melakukannya, sebelum terlambat.

Dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran benda itu karena masih sibuk menikmati tiap sentuhan yang kau berikan. Itu bagus bukan? Jadi kau dapat melaksanakannya dengan mudah?

Kini kau dan dirinya sama-sama tidak menggunakan busana apapun. Ia yang berada dibawahmu terus saja menggeliat tak nyaman kala kau berusaha memasukkan kejantananmu kedalam lubang anusnya. Terasa longgar, mungkin orang yang kau panggil 'kakak' itu sering melakukannya pada kekasihmu. Tapi kau tak peduli, toh sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milikmu dan tidak ada yang bisa menyetuhnya, termasuk 'kakak'mu.

Secara tiba-tiba, kau dorong paksa kejantananmu masuk, dan secara bersamaan kau tusukkan tangkai mawar merah yang kau bawa tadi tepat didada kirinya. Ia berteriak, tentu saja. Ia kesakitan, meminta kau berhenti melakukannya. Baik menggerakkan kejantananmu, maupun tusukan tangkai mawar itu. Namun kau tetap melakukan keduanya. Telingamu seakan tuli, tidak, kau mendengarnya, dan kau menikmati suara jerit kesakitannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan kala melihatnya mengkhianatimu. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menjadi satu. Kau tidak perduli. Yang kau perdulikan hanyalah puncak kepuasan yang sebentar lagi akan kau dapatkan. Kejam? Tentu tidak. Ia lebih kejam dariku, pikirmu. Kau menikmatinya. Tentu saja.

Dalam beberapa hentakkan terakhir, kau memuntahkan cairan spermamu didalam lubangnya, bersamaan dengan menghilangnyanyawa dari sosok yang kau cintai. Ia telah pergi. Pergi bersama semua rasa sakit yang telah ia berikan kepadamu. Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tidak senang maupun sedih. Namun jauh dilubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, kau merasa puas. Puas karena telah membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit—walaupun tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi itu sudah cukup. Puas karena kau berhasil melaksanakan tujuanmu.

Puas karena akhirnya ia menjadi milikmu.

Kini kau mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan dua buah tabung ukuran sedang dan meletakkannya disamping mayat orang itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, kau gunakan pisau itu untuk merobek dada kirinya. Setelah cukup dalam, dengan tangan kosong kau segera menarik keluar jantung miliknya dan segera memasukkannya kedalam salah satu tabung yang kau bawa tadi. Kemudian kini kau beralih pada tempat dimana hatinya berada. Sama seperti tadi, kau merobek bagian perutnya dan saat kau menemukan hatinya, tanpa ragu kau ambil dan menaruhnya pada tabung satunya. Kini jantung dan hatinya telah kau dapatkan. Sesuatu yang bahkan kakakmu pun takkan bisa mendapatkannya. Dengan begini semua sudah selesai. Kau akhirnya mendapatkan dirinya.

Ia telah milikmu seutuhnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n: Mind to riview? ;)


End file.
